Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator
18, December 2009 * 18, December 2009 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator is the last update of Yu-Gi-Oh! Online series, it add more cards along with many characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime series. System Requirements * OS: Windows 2000/XP. Konami does not guarantee that the game will run on Windows Vista, although it usually runs fine on Vista. * CPU: Pentium III 600 and above * RAM: 256 MB or more * Hard Drive: 2.0 GB or more free space * Video Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible * Sound Card: DirectX 9.0c compatible * Internet Connection: 256 kbit/s or faster Cards Players duel using cards, in the same way as in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Each player starts with a 40-60 card starter Deck. In This version you cannot obtain cards when dueling. Cards can also be obtained through trading (only if the player has played 36 or more duels). Cards can also be obtained through beating NPCs at KaibaCorp experimental labs (Ex. Beating Yami Yugi 14x will net you a free Gaia the Swift (Can be normal summoned without a tribute if it is only card in your hand)). You can also buy cards with Boosterpass Points. fuk u Payment To buy cards, players must spend Boosterpass Points (BP). It costs nothing for a duel; however, the game is limited to free players and DuelPass points are converted into Boosterpass points.. Boosterpass points are obtained by purchasing Boosterpasses (obviously). Purchasing a Boosterpass gains the player 30 Boosterpass Points, 1 card in the game. (Mileage is nonexistent now.) Boosterpass 150 This is an online purchase that is equivalent to 5 Boosterpasses (150 Boosterpass points). The 5 cards gained from this type of Boosterpass are chosen randomly from a set. At one point, sale of the Duelpass 150 was suspended in the United States due to fraud, but since the release of Duel Evolution, the Duelpass 150 is available in United States again.(taken away with Yu gi oh online 3). USB Duelpass Key The USB Duelpass Key is equivalent to 3 Duelpasses (90 Duelpass points). It is a USB device that is sold in retail stores in the United States, such as Toys 'R' Us and Target. It works like a standard USB flash drive, except it only contains the information necessary to transfer game credits to your account. A CD-ROM with the full version of the game is included in the packaging for the USB Duelpass Key. The flashdrive itself has only 128K or so of memory, unusable for anything but the duel pass credits. The 3 cards gained from this type of duelpass are chosen randomly from a set. The USB Duelpass Key is sold only in the United States and Mexico. Players in other locations must get duelpasses from one of the other methods or buy them from a third party. SMS Duelpass The SMS Boosterpass is available in the United Kingdom to date and for a charge of £1 you gain 15 Duel Points. It is a quick and popular way of getting quick Boosterpasses. More Information * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Booster Packs * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Gunslinger Other versions * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online: Duel Evolution External links *'Yu-Gi-Oh! Online Official Site' Online 3: Duel Accelerator, Yu-Gi-Oh!